Affair of the Heart
by FuturePast
Summary: Hinamori loves Hitsugaya but then a mysterious man comes along. It's an ongoing battle of her heart. Who will win? I suck at summaries so please R
1. True Loves First Proper Kiss

A/n: I'm not sure if this is gonna be a oneshot or not. By the way Hitsugaya and Hinomori are together in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just a poor girl, from a poor family.

Affair of the Heart

Chapter 1: True Love's First … Proper kiss

Hinomori swept her brown/black hair into a bun with two loose pieces of hair hanging fashionably down the side of her face. She examined herself in the mirror. Today Hitsugaya and her were going on a picnic.

"If you go into the woods today you're in for a big surprise, if you go into the woods today you better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was, is gathered there for certain because...

Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic," Hinomori finished the human song Rukia had taught her on perfect pitch.

"Would you shut up with that song?" Hitsugaya asked her annoyed, "It's embarrassing enough as it is, you and me going on a stupid picnic."

"Don't deny you want to be with me and you would love to go on a picnic," she teased, looking at him through the corner of her eye, she went back to putting the finishing touches to her look.

He looked at her, his eyes roving over her legs and ass, "I never said I didn't want to be with you," he came and stood behind her looking at her in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her small form. She wriggled in his grip, blushing. She still couldn't believe that he liked her and she would get goose bumps every time he came near her. Having his arms protecting and loving around her was bliss.

He let go of her, scared that she was uncomfortable. They had both harbored feelings for each other for a long time, but he wasn't sure if she would like his touches of affection. Her wriggling proved she didn't.

Hinomori pulled back his arms and turned around in them to face her beau.

She blushed again. Being in such close proximity made her heart beat that little bit faster. She, to the pure delight of Hitsugaya, leant forward for a kiss.

They had only ever kissed once since they officially started going out, and they both nearly missed that time. It was a clumsy kiss, but it had feeling in it. Hitsugaya thought he was going to die of shame when they had pulled away from each other.

This time though, Hitsugaya was in control as soon as their lips met. He guided Hinomori the right way.

Embarrassedly he had asked Matsomoto for tips. And almost killed her there and then when she had laughed at him.

The kiss went smoothly and Hitsugaya felt adventurous and tried to prise Hinomori's lips open with his tongue. He wasn't completely clueless at kissing, he realized. Hinomori gave a gasp as she felt Hitsugaya lick between her lips with a bit of pressure.

Next thing she knew, he had taken his chance and started to explore her mouth when she had gasped. Her eyes opened wide as she realized what he was doing, but soon they were playing with each other inside their mouths,

"Get a room,"

Hitsugaya turned around abruptly to see a cloak tip pass the door. He ran outside to see the cloak tip once again turn a corner out of his sight. He heard a door close and knew it would be fruitless to search for the dumbass that interrupted them.

He walked back to the room slowly, thinking about the kiss. He would have to thank Matsomoto later…

Hinomori almost gave a cry of disappointment as Hitsugaya pulled away. The kiss was so nice.

Then Hitsugaya came back, hand behind his shoulder in an embarrassed fashion, "Let's go," he held out his hand.

A/n: Who was the mysterious man? How will the picnic go? Only I Know! Mwahahahahaha! Obviously this is not going to be a oneshot anymore so, see you in a bit!

I've got about 5 stories (all with lots of chapters) at the moment and I don't really like to write oneshots so updating may be slow.

WHY DO I DO THIS? I never finish a story before starting a new one, I always start a new one halfway through! Anyways, please be patient


	2. Picnic at the Park

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I don't, yada, own, yada, bleach...yada

My excuse for updating so late: Well, ummm, er… My, er, dog chewed up my computer and then ate the monitor so, it had to be taken to get repaired and then, when it came back, my imaginary friend, Wolly. Ya, he was in labour, and his water broke when he was flying over the computer. So we rushed him to hospital and got there just in the nick of time. And the computer? It was ruined again…

Seriously.

But on another note:  
I AM SOOO SORRY!

I was told that I've been spelling Hinamori wrong (I was spelling it: Hinomori), but you guys are nice, right, you don't mind do you? I feel bad, I know it's just a little thing, but still...

And I spelled Matsumoto: Matsomoto.

Oh, and please be so kind as to review, and if I need them, send me flames, I'll understand. Don't worry, I won't track you down, and kill you while you are sleeping, not me...

Ahem, I'll just start the story now.

Affair of the Heart  
Chapter 2: Picnic at the Park

Hitsugaya held out his arm for Hinamori to take. Giggling a bit (then blushing at her giggling) she snuck her arm into his.

Together they walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya, pulling Hinamori protectively, and also because he felt like it, closer towards him, glared at the whistling shinigamis that had stopped what they were doing to look at the couple. His hand twitched out towards Hyourinmaru.

_I'll beat them up later…_

His hand dropped back, limp at his side.

---

"Chukka chukka chukka," Rangiku, Gin, Kira, Renji and Iba watched the scene behind 5 pairs of binoculars, "Here comes the tra-ain,"

"Oh my God!" The five friends packed out laughing at Hinamori feeding the tenth division captain a plump, red strawberry dipped in thick, caramel cream.

Hitsugaya swallowed the strawberry with his dignity gone. Every now and then he felt a surge of reatsu from the trees in the far north, but then, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. It was a very familiar reatsu. Very familiar indeed, like the likes of Rangiku, Kira, Gin, Renji and Iba.

They were so dead.

He was distracted as Momo snuggled up to him, gazing at the setting sun. He looked up from above her head, to look at the sunset as well. The sun was casting deep orange shadows across the sky, red streaks upon the ground. Tinges of pinks and purples peeped through the blue. It was a beautiful sight.

The atmosphere seemed to be holding its breath for something big. Even the crickets were chirping extra quietly, and the birds were chirruping softly. A soft, gentle breeze snuck up on the couple, causing Hinamori to delve deeper into his chest.

A soft purr like sound erupted from deep in Hitsugaya's throat from the pleasure.

They sat in that position for a while, until the sun had fully set, and a half moon was peeping out from behind the clouds. "We should go now," Hitsugaya unwillingly pushed Hinamori up from his lap, and got up himself, helping her up as well.

Suddenly,a rumble ran through the ground, causing the couple to cling on to each other for balance. Soon the ground was shaking violently,

"SHIT!" five familiar figures came running to the couple, scared shitless out of their minds, "What the fuck is happening!"

"Calm down, ya'll. It'll pass,"

"Gin, shut up, o.k? You don't know what it is, how do you know that?" Rangiku turned to the rest, fear shone hard in her eyes, "What the …?"

Her sentence drawled off as a man walked towards them, balancing perfectly.

"Good day." He nodded curtly to the group.

And walked past.

"WAIT!" Renji yelled at the stranger, "What's happening!"

"Oh?" he turned back, "but don't you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow on his handsome face.

"NO!" they all yelled together,

"Oh. Shame. Bye then," winking at Hinamori, he walked away, leaving the group clinging to themselves. Soon after that, it stopped.

"Thank the Lord!"

Masumoto turned to find Hitsugaya taichou glaring at her. She shivered at the suddenly ice cold air surrounding her, "Kuso. Uh, we uh, gotta go now… RUN!"

Hinamori watched the comical scene of Toushiro chasing their friends with a confused look on her face. _That man…. who was he…. and why does he make me feel this way…_

"Come Momo!" Hitsugaya grabbed her playfully and pulled her with, jerking her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and followed.

---

**12:45 pm – Hinamori's room – Hinamori's POV**

I lay there, deep under the covers of my bed. The fluffy pillow below my head felt out of place, and no matter what I did, I could not get comfortable. I had been lying here for about 3 hours.

I'm so tired, but I just can't get to sleep. I can hear Aizen taichou snoring in the next room if I concentrate hard enough. And I find myself doing so. I'm that desparate. Maybe that will bore me to sleep…

But what really is keeping me up is that strange man from earlier. He wore the kimino of the shinigami, but I have honestly never seen him before. He was quite hot….. No! Don't think that!

But that's just it. I can't stop thinking about him. _Why?_ I feel so strange now… almost … _impure_.

I belong to Shiro-chan. End of story, the end! Any questions? Yes, yes, there are.

Then why do I feel excited when I think of him, and my mind drifts to us kissing…

Why did butterflies shoot through my stomach when he winked at me?

And why can I not stop thinking about him?

Taichou is snoring more loudly lately, and it's really late. I've really got to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day…

END CHAPTER

A/n: Yeah yeah, know, all of them aren't friends, but it's my story. If you don't like it. Don't read. Well, next chapter should be a while… Unless I get these fantastic things called reviews. Somehow, they give me inspiration.

Ja.


End file.
